


Closet Space

by Anythingtoasted



Series: Adventures in the Batcave [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingtoasted/pseuds/Anythingtoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8x14 coda, batcave fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Space

He’s taken Castiel to pretty much every place they have, here, and he’s  _beaming._ Has shown him the kitchen (“ _I’ll make you guys breakfast tomorrow, Cas, you won’t believe the waffle iron we got”_ ), the library (“ _I knew you’d like it, ‘cause you’re a dork”_ ), Sam’s room (“ _Sammy this place is a fucking mess.” “Don’t nag me, Dean!”),_ the dining table and the living room and the ‘ _we’re not sure what kind of room this is but it’s full of weapons’_  room, until, finally and with little fanfare, they get to  _Dean’s room_ , his pride and joy, and he is struggling to contain his grin as they stand on the threshold and he points out all the ways that he likes it.

“See, I’ve got my guns on the walls, and some records, and a memory foam mattress – it’s amazing, Cas, you’ve gotta check that out sometime –“ and then he stops, because Castiel has cleared his throat.

“There’s nothing on  _that_  wall.” He says, unobtrusive, as is his way, and Dean swallows and looks at him.

“No. I guess there isn’t.”

Castiel smiles, looking at that wall, rather than at Dean. “You should fill it.” He says, an edge to his voice that is maybe joking, and Dean looks back to the wall. He puts his hands in his pockets.

“With what?”

Castiel reaches over, eyes still on the empty wall, its lonesome dresser, the lack of objects, so unlike the rest of the room. He takes Dean’s hand out of his pocket, and clasps it. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.” 


End file.
